1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery protecting circuit which protects plural secondary batteries connected in series, and a battery protecting device. Further, the present invention relates to a battery pack having the battery protecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a battery protecting IC 110 powered by the voltage of a secondary battery 170. The battery protecting IC 110 has a regulator 118 built-in. The regulator 118 supplies electric power to an external load 140 which is provided outside the battery protecting IC 110. Therefore, the electric power supplied by the secondary battery 170 is consumed by the battery protecting IC 110, the regulator 118, and the load 140.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a battery protecting IC into which the regulator is built.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-151696